


Wear Your Heart Piece on Your Sleeve

by oraceon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraceon/pseuds/oraceon
Summary: Game reviewer Byun Baekhyun never thought famous Let's Player Park Chanyeol would be his fan.





	Wear Your Heart Piece on Your Sleeve

 

"I've been hacked."

 

There's a stifled chuckle from the other side of the room, and Baekhyun swivels around, away from the computer, to face him.

 

"Well? Do you have any other explanation?" He gestures to the screen, where a large video thumbnail sits, colours loud and a distinctive face covering half of it.

 

"I don't know," Jongdae says, popping a dorito in his mouth and stretching his legs out in front of him. "It's probably just a coincidence."

 

"It's the third time this has happened," Baekhyun says, crossing his arms, realising he probably looks like a child but not really caring much, since it was only Jongdae with him. "I get an old game from the store, and I haven't even started the second line of the review and he's posted a let's play of that exact game. Three times."

 

Jongdae stares at him, unconvinced. "I think you need to get yourself a tinfoil hat, because you're sounding like those conspiracy theory channels right now, Baek. It's a coincidence."

 

"Explain to me why he started playing Metroid Prime the other day, then? Who let's plays GameCube games in 2017?"

 

"I think the real question you should ask is why you're reviewing a 15 year old game that's gotten plenty of coverage already."

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his best friend, a lawyer with a "real job" according to his mother, and therefore completely unaware of how the internet works. "Nostalgia is in, Jongdae."

 

"So maybe that's why he did the let's play," Jongdae retorts, sucking the cheese dust off his fingers with a pop and raising his eyebrows at Baekhyun's silence. "He's our age, right? So he's probably nostalgic to the same things we are."

 

"But his pattern lines up with mine exactly! Please don't try and spout some ESP bullshit that we're on the same wavelength."

 

"It's about as plausible as your conspiracy theory, Baek." He leans in for a second, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Maybe it's fate."

 

"What's fated is me kicking you out of my room right now," Baekhyun says, pushing Jongdae towards the door despite his complaints, locking it from the inside before turning to his wardrobe to pick out some clothes.

 

Regardless of all his talk with Jongdae, the fact remains that Baekhyun has a video per week upload schedule, and no hacker is going to make him perform sloppily for his subscribers.

 

Walking into the local video game store is almost like returning home, he knows it so well. The brightly lit room is covered from floor to ceiling in posters, figurines and plushies adorning every flat surface available and the speakers playing a constant medley of some of the best game soundtracks ever made. He's so glad this independent store is able to run and hasn't been taken over by some big retail conglomerate- they tend to suck all the life out of places like this, Baekhyun thinks.

 

As always, Hyojin looks up from the counter at the corner of the store, giving him a quick smile before getting back to the Diablo match she probably hated having to ignore for even just a second. He doesn't play it much, but he definitely knows of Hyojin's fearsome reputation among players under the screen name "LE". Baekhyun doesn't have a sister, but he reckons if he did he'd want one like her.

 

He'd heard yet another Shadow of the Colossus remake is coming out, a round-up remake on PS4 this time. He hadn't picked up the Remastered edition bundle when it came out on PS3, but he decides it's time now. Maybe, he thinks, he can trick the hacker. Enough people have talked about Shadow of the Colossus over the years, but the other game on the disc, Ico, is not only a game Baekhyun has never played before, but also the less obvious choice. He picks up the case, grinning at his own genius for a second.

 

And then he feels like he's being watched.

 

He glances up at Hyojin, but she's still busily staring at the computer screen in front of her, oblivious to what's going on in the outside world, much less what's happening inside Baekhyun's head. He freezes, feeling very much like a video game character himself in this moment - except this time _he_ is the NPC trying to lure out the hero during a stealth sequence. But at least he's smarter than most AI.

 

Turning on his heel rapidly he spots the person who must be the culprit straight away: a hooded figure, quite tall, but awkwardly backing away as Baekhyun drops the case and eventually breaks out into a full sprint, cornering the anonymous stalker. He has to tilt his neck considerably to even look at the guy, who's wearing a face mask, in the eye; but being a YouTuber, even one with limited fame, he'd already had to deal with his fair share of obsessed fans.

 

"Now where do you think you're going, huh? Let me guess, this isn't the first time you've followed me, is it?"

 

The man hesitates for a second, eyes wide, and then shakes his head, with a hint of shame.

 

A frown settles over Baekhyun's features. "Well the gig is up, big guy. You've been caught. Promise you won't do this again and I might consider not taking you to court.

 

The man says nothing, just nodding and pulling his hood over his face even more, but before he can flee Baekhyun is struck with the niggling sensation that he'd seen those eyes somewhere before. Before he can stop himself he's grabbed the stalker's arm, preventing his escape.

 

"Hey... take your mask off. Show me your face."

 

The man makes no move to do so, but doesn't try leaving his spot either, clearly accepting defeat. Baekhyun even makes out an exasperated with over the Halo 2 opening theme in the background as he pulls the hood back, pink hair fluffing up as soon as it's exposed to the open air, and of course he doesn't even need to see his face to know by this point. He checks anyway, just to make sure his mind isn't playing tricks on him, that it isn't just a side effect of the caffeine withdrawal Jongdae had subjugated him to when he used the last cupful of instant coffee. But instead of a new face all he receives is a languid smile and a confirmation of his sanity.

 

"Listen, I can explain," he rubs the back of his head with a lazy hand as Baekhyun stares at him, mouth agape. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

 

><

 

"I do't believe you," Baekhyun says into the rim of his coffee cup. He takes a sip, and then looks directly across the table at the man, telling himself to at least attempt to act natural.

 

Park Chanyeol, one of the biggest let's players in the business, with 3 million subs and counting after only a year on YouTube, sits opposite him. Currently his posture is very upright and attentive, his frappucino already half-finished and his hood back on for fear of being recognised. But more importantly, he had just told Baekhyun that he's a _fan_.

 

"What? Why not?"

 

He looks genuinely confused, but Baekhyun can't help but think it's an act. There's no way someone could get so big so fast and not let any of it get to their head. "My audience isn't exactly the biggest, and it's not like I'm super influential in the gaming sphere either. I don't see why a nobody like me would have a fan like you, if I'm being honest. Not to mention, our content isn't really similar at all-

 

"That's why I enjoy it though," Chanyeol leans forward, his eyes so naturally big it's a little disconcerting at such a close proximity, unlike his videos where the facecam only takes up a tiny portion of the screen. "Your videos are actually what made me want to make my own. I tried to make reviews like you once, but I'm bad at writing scripts so I gave up on that pretty quickly. Then my friend told me I should just do let's plays, because I tend to have these really big reactions to things. I didn't think it'd go as well as it did but I kind of have you to thank. I wouldn't even have a channel without you."

 

He speaks with such unbridled optimism and his smile is so god damn bright that Baekhyun hadn't even realised that Chanyeol had been holding his hands between his own considerably larger ones until just now. He stares down at them and, considering the way Chanyeol's face flushes red as he hastily releases his grip, he hadn't been too aware of himself either.

 

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment, I guess."

 

"Even if you are my fan," Baekhyun decides to move on quickly because Chanyeol's nervous smile is a lot different than the public one in his videos, "that still doesn't explain why you stalked me in my own local game store."

 

"Oh, that. Well I moved locally recently," he says, and Baekhyun has to hold back his shocked expression.

 

How had he not heard about this? There are only a few shops and hangouts in the local area, and so many people to talk to. Word gets around quick, but this time he feels completely out of the loop. Maybe Jongdae was right - he really does need to get out more.

 

Chanyeol, unaware of the internal workings of Baekhyun's mind, continues. "I normally buy my games digitally but I went to the store one day to look for a 3DS case. And then I saw you standing there."

 

He smiles again slightly, looking at his hands, Baekhyun takes a gulp of his cappuccino.

 

"I was too shy to go up to you but I saw what game you bought, and I hadn't played it so I picked up myself. It was my first series to blow up, and pretty much all your picks end up being popular for my channel." He looks Baekhyun directly in the eye now, grinning. "You're kind of my good luck charm that way."

 

Baekhyun is out of coffee.

 

"That doesn't explain how you knew when I'd be at the store," he simply decides to change the subject, wrapping his hands around the empty and steadily cooling cup.

 

"Oh, I just got Hyojin to text me," he replies, and Baekhyun's mouth falls open a little in surprise.

 

"Why would she agree to that?" He exclaims. He feels pretty betrayed, if he's honest.

 

"She probably thought we're friends already, with the whole YouTube thing and all. And of course I got her those BlizzCon tickets, which might have helped."

 

Baekhyun's jaw drops, shocked at the betrayal and making a mental note to have a word with Hyojin later, before facing Chanyeol directly. "Well, regardless of how you got your information, I'm gonna need you to stop playing the games I review."

 

At this Chanyeol's eyebrows scrunch up in obvious confusion. No wonder his friend had told him to do let's plays, Baekhyun thinks, the man had such an expressive face it would frankly be a waste otherwise.

 

"But why?" Chanyeol asks.

 

Baekhyun sighs, staring into his coffee mug, empty now. He doesn't like talking about his failures, and doing so with a newer YouTuber who also happens to be much more successful than him doesn't help his pride in the slightest. "I'm not exactly where I need to be in terms of views, especially since this is my full-time job," he starts, wrapping his fingers around the cup. "And then you start a let's play of a game and get all these views, some of which should have come to me, right? And when I put up my review after that people think I'm the one copying you and that only hurts my brand. So that's why I'm asking you to stop."

 

There's a moment of silence as he waits for Chanyeol to respond, but nothing comes for a while and when he looks up, Chanyeol is busily typing something into his phone with determination. Baekhyun blinks at him before waving his hand in front of his face, and Chanyeol looks up as if in a daze.

 

"Are you even listening to me?" Baekhyun asks.

 

"Yeah I am, and I'm working on solving your problem." He pushes very firmly into his phone, clearly sending some sort of long message off, before crossing his arms and facing Baekhyun. "Look, there's no reason why my videos would hurt your views. If anything it should help them because I make people talk about the games in the first place. Now I'd say the fact that you don't know how to market yourself, much less beat the algorithms, is your problem-"

 

"Hey!"

 

"-but I like you Baekhyun. I know I was a bit hyper earlier but I genuinely am a fan and I stand by the fact that you're my good luck charm. Since I feel responsible to get you the views you deserve, I called someone in. He's a YouTube management specialist and an old friend of mine; he'll get you to the top in no time."

 

That was a lot of information to process at once and it takes Baekhyun a second before he's squinting at him. "So you're not going to stop copying me and you're saying this is all my fault?"

 

Chanyeol stares at him for a second, before sighing, almost defeatedly. "Yeah, if that's what you want to hear," Chanyeol shrugs. "Sorry, but I can't stop doing what allows me to survive, no matter how much I like you. Now I can understand why you think me copying you is wrong, which is why I'm offering you help."

 

Baekhyun crosses his arms. "Help? I'm assuming your friend isn't going to work for free."

 

"You're getting a top of the line professional, here. And I can call in an old favour and get you a discount, if you want."

 

It looks like Chanyeol isn't going to budge, and Baekhyun checks the time on his phone, sighing. He could've gone home and started on the game by now if it hadn't been for all this. "Fine," he relents, "when can your friend meet?"

 

"We can swing by your house on Fri-"

 

"My house?! Don't tell me you know where I live too! And what do you mean we-"

 

Chanyeol covers Baekhyun's mouth to block the voice that had been increasing in octave with each word, drawing the eyes of a few people around them. "Calm down. It needs to be your house to avoid this exact situation, I'm sure you know how annoying it is to get recognised. We can be a bit more candid about your financial details too, when we're not in public." Baekhyun just looks at him, and Chanyeol removes his hand. "I said we because I'm coming with him, because I do still feel indebted to you. And no, I don't know where you live. I was going to ask for your address."

 

Baekhyun looks at him suspiciously for a second, and he just stares back, no pretense now. "How do I know you're not gonna come kill me in my sleep?"

 

Chanyeol chuckles slightly, finally seeming to finish his drink. "If I wanted to I would've done it already," he says, sliding his phone across the table. "And anyway, I'm finally getting to talk to you. I'm not gonna blow my chance after all this time waiting."

 

Baekhyun ignores the way his stomach flips and begins typing into Chanyeol's phone.

 

><

 

"You're really fussing a lot over someone you say ruined your career," Jongdae says, watching Baekhyun fervently hurry around the apartment, trying to make the place look slightly presentable. "This is the first time I've seen you clean up since... actually, this might be a first overall."

 

"It's not about him," Baekhyun replies, fishing out from under the sofa about 6 DS game cartridges he had thought were lost to the void. "He's bringing a PR guy along and I want to make a good impression. I know you say it's just YouTube, but I've still got to be professional."

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, loosening the tie around his collar just as the doorbell rings. "That must be them." He moves to open the door as Baekhyun adds his final touches.

 

"Hi Baek-" Chanyeol starts, before looking down at the shorter man, not even attempting to hide his disappointment. "You're not Baekhyun."

 

"Hey, don't look so down about it. He's inside, come on in," Jongdae moves aside, and another man comes into view, though his attire reads more college student than businessman. Jongdae decides to ask anyway. "Are you by any chance...?"

 

"Yes, I'm Kim Minseok, the management advisor," the man smiles, holding out a hand, and Jongdae takes it. For a guy who looks like he does, his handshake sure is a lot firmer than Jongdae had anticipated. It makes his mouth dry out a bit before he can introduce himself.

 

"Kim Jongdae. I'm Baekhyun's roommate and, if he ever needs it, his lawyer."

 

Minseok nods at him with a smirk before they finally let go, looking to where the other two are sat opposite each other, but staring back at the two of them. "You must be Baekhyun, then," Minseok says, taking his place next to Chanyeol as Jongdae moves to Baekhyun's side. "I've heard a lot about you from your superfan over here."

 

"Then you must know about my situation," Baekhyun says, deciding to get straight to the point.

 

"I do." Minseok opens his bag, setting a sizeable stack of papers on the coffee table between them. "I looked over your content, and it's not like there's a lack of quality. Quite the opposite, actually, your content is pretty original." Baekhyun smiles. "Unfortunately, originality is not what makes a successful YouTube channel."

 

Baekhyun frowns. "You're telling me to sell out? Because that's not happening," Baekhyun stands, only for Minseok to shake his head with a grin.

 

"That's exactly what I'm not saying. Keep your content the way it is - that's not the problem. What you're not doing right is marketing yourself, your brand." He points to Chanyeol. "When he was coming up, I was there to help him out. Solidify an image, cultivate a fanbase. Back in the early days of YouTube, quality content was enough, but now you need to network."

 

It's true Baekhyun has barely networked throughout his time as a YouTuber, but that's more due to his ineptitude in social situations than his lack of effort. He looks to Jongdae for some moral support, but his friend just gives him a sympathetic look. "He has a point. You don't even use your social media that much."

 

"Listen, in regards to your specific situation, I think I've got the perfect plan for getting you the views you deserve, if you're willing to hear me out." Baekhyun nods, and Minseok places his phone in front of him. "You're going to need to collaborate with Chanyeol." Baekhyun opens his mouth to protest, but Jongdae puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. "It will solve the issue of people accusing you of plagiarism if it comes out that the two of you are friends, and the co-dependence of videos can continue into the future without problems. Not to mention the considerable spike in views you'll inevitably get."

 

"Our content is completely different though," Baekhyun says. "I don't know how the collaboration would work. And anyways, our target audiences are completely different."

 

"Not as different as you may think," Minseok says, pushing some really complicated graph in front of Baekhyun's face which reminded him of why he dropped out of college. "While the audience for let's plays is much larger than for comedic reviews, there is a considerable overlap and, of course, audience engagement is much higher in your field." Minseok sits back, crossing his arms. "Even with a few more hundred viewers you can vastly increase your income through Patreon, and here we're talking about drawing in thousands of viewers."

 

"As for the collaboration difference, I can make it work," Chanyeol says. "I've collabed with non-let's players before and it's worked out fine. I want to help you, Baekhyun, let me do this much?"

 

Huffing, Baekhyun folds his arms. It's really his own stubbornness holding him back at this point, and he really could do with not being afraid of the rent each month. "Okay," Baekhyun says, finally. "I'll do it."

 

"Good. Chanyeol will give you my contact details and we can get in touch about your branding..." He looks at Jongdae for a moment, before putting half the papers back in your bag. "Forward them onto your legal team too, just to make sure everything's okay. I'm leaving these here for you to look at." He shakes Baekhyun's hand, and then Jongdae's, the latter lingering maybe a second too long. "I'll be going now."

 

"I'll message you," Chanyeol says to Baekhyun, that famous smile still on his face even as the door gets shut on him.

 

"You know that manager guy was really hot," Jongdae says.

 

"You weren't exactly making your opinion a secret with the way you were ogling him the entire time," Baekhyun says, and Jongdae gasps in mock scandalisation. "It's a good thing he obviously thought the same of you."

 

"Right?" Jongdae grins happily. "You know Baekhyun, you're so good at picking up on all that stuff, but you don't see how clearly head-over-heels Mr Million Subs is for you?"

 

Baekhyun sighs, pulling a pillow into a hug. "No, I noticed. But he barely even knows me, he just knows my content and that's all an act anyway. If he knew how I really am I'm sure he wouldn't be so interested."

 

"Well he still wants to help you after last time and today's events, so that's got to mean something. But do you like him?"

 

Baekhyun pauses, picking up the papers and leafing through them. "He's hot," Baekhyun says. That's nothing but stating the truth, he reasons, so it's fair game. "But maybe a little too optimistic for my taste."

 

"You keep telling yourself that," Jongdae says, just as Baekhyun's phone buzzes.

 

It's Chanyeol already, sending him an onslaught of excited-looking emojis. It hasn't even been 10 minutes since he left, and Baekhyun can't help but crack a small smile at his screen.

 

Jongdae looks on at his friend, the guy who's been a recluse of sorts for all the years he's known him. "I think he's exactly what you need," Jongdae says to himself, quietly.

 

><

 

The day of the fated collaboration finally arrives, and Baekhyun steps out of Jongdae's car when they reach the address Chanyeol had texted him. It's not exactly the luxurious manor Baekhyun expects such a popular YouTuber to be living in, but it is a whole house that Chanyeol owns by himself.

 

Jongdae whistles in appreciation. "Hey, once you're a big star you're not gonna leave me and live in a place like this, are you?"

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, leaning down in the window. "I'm never gonna be this big so you don't need to worry."

 

"Good. Because you'd never survive without me there to be the responsible adult in your life, would you?"

 

Rather than admit he's right, Baekhyun turns around swiftly, walking down the driveway to the front door as fast as possible. He can just about hear Jongdae zoom off to the overnight lawyer's meet he had been invited to, and Baekhyun's mind becomes busy with thoughts about how he's going to get himself home that night. He doesn't miss the nice, expensive-looking car Chanyeol's got out front, though. With a quick cursory glance, he presses the doorbell. He's 10 minutes early, and for some reason he hopes Chanyeol doesn't mind.

 

The door opens, and he's about to utter a greeting until he realises Chanyeol doesn't have a shirt on. "You're early!" Chanyeol laughs. "Sorry, I was just getting ready but I thought it'd be rude to leave you standing out here. Come in," he says, walking on and probably expecting Baekhyun to follow behind him.

 

Now he doesn't mean to stare, but Chanyeol's got an incredibly nice back. _Can backs even be attractive?_  he thinks to himself. His arms are pretty buff too. What happened to the stereotype of gamers being overweight? Baekhyun ponders for a moment, before realising it probably doesn't overlap with the successful YouTuber stereotype of being hot as fuck.

 

"You wait here," Chanyeol says, sitting him in the living room. "I'll be back in a minute."

 

When he returns, Chanyeol's wearing a t-shirt in the most complementary shade of blue to Baekhyun's own that he needs to convince himself that Chanyeol hadn't planned it, only to be told otherwise upfront.

 

"Sweet, right? It's a Breath of the Wild shirt, Nintendo sent it to me. Sheikah blue. Pretty nice, huh?"

 

Baekhyun nods. He'd had a few indie developers send him their games to review, but never a big company, much less the one that got him into gaming in the first place.

 

Chanyeol leads him upstairs, to a room Baekhyun registers as his bedroom a few seconds in. He films in his bedroom too, of course, but it's not like he's invited anyone in there. Even Jongdae invites _himself_ in every time.

 

"Make yourself comfortable," Chanyeol says, pointing to a sofa directly facing a large TV, undoubtedly 4K, with a high-end looking camera attached to some rig at the top. This professional setup is a little intimidating, and a lot more complex than Baekhyun had anticipated from any Let's Player, let alone a guy like Chanyeol. "I thought we'd play some Smash, it's popular on the channel and always a good way to break the ice."

 

Baekhyun internally approves as Chanyeol slides Smash 4 into the Wii U and passes Baekhyun a GameCube controller. Before he sits, he goes to the camera and presses a button on the side like he's done this a thousand times - which he has, really.

 

"Ok," he smiles at Baekhyun. "Let's start."

 

"Hello everyone, this is Happy Virus Chanyeol back at it again with a very special episode of Player 2. Today's guest is someone who I've been a fan of for a very long time, and the person who actually inspired me to make a channel in the first place - OG Yeolmaes might know him - it's Baekhyun from 100Lives!"

 

"H-hi," Baekhyun says. Chanyeol gives him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand just outside the view of the camera, but that doesn't do much to help.

 

"So today we're going to play your favourite, some good old Smash 4. Now it's guests first, so I'll let you pick your character before me."

 

Baekhyun silently moves his cursor over to Meta Knight and hits select, the air catching in his throat for some reason.

 

Chanyeol looks at him a bit worriedly. "Ah, Meta Knight, good choice. Of course, Yeolmaes know that for me there could only ever be one right?" He taps on Captain Falcon, and the game begins.

 

Baekhyun starts to play, all focus. Even if he wants to say something, his mouth is all dry now, and the red flashing light on top of the camera is making him more anxious by the second. Chanyeol's clearly noticed, because he keeps stealing glances at him during the game, and Baekhyun wants him to stop. It's not that he's weak, he's just not used to it.

 

After some time like this Chanyeol hits pause, stands up and turns the camera off. "Do you want to restart? It's perfectly fine if you need to," Chanyeol asks, genuine concern in his eyes. "Not everyone is totally comfortable with it on the first try."

 

Baekhyun starts to shake his head, but then wonders who he's fooling and nods. "I guess I didn't expect it to be so difficult - working with a script is just a lot easier for me I guess."

 

Chanyeol nods, contemplative for a moment before his eyes somehow widen even more and he stands up from his chair. "Stay here - I'll be right back."

 

Before Baekhyun can even say anything he's out of the door. Baekhyun can list on one hand the number of times he's been in someone else's bedroom alone; he just never imagined he'd ever be in this specific one. The walls are decked out with posters, amiibo lined up in a small cabinet and the shelves crammed with games for a variety of different consoles. That much they had in common - though surprisingly there is not a single piece of clothing lying about out of place or on the floor, and Baekhyun can't say he's as organised.

 

After a few idle minutes Chayeol returns with a nondescript plastic bag and something else, though Baekhyun can't see what it is. He finds out soon enough though, as Chanyeol takes out a considerable number of soju bottles and a bottle of Absolut, placing the two shot glasses in front of him.

 

"Change of plans. I'm lauching a new collab series called Happy Hour and you're my first guest." He sits back down and turns to Baekhyun. "Maybe a little alcohol will help calm down you nerves a little - only if you want to, though."

 

Now Baekhyun is terrible at handling his liquor, and he knows this. The few nights Jongdae managed to drag him out would always end up with Jongdae dragging him back home again a few hours later, cursing his friend's low capacity as being the ultimate cockblock. But he'd rather that be the case than have to go through all that anxiety again, so he nods. Chanyeol pours him a shot, and he swallows it down. Then another one. And another one. And another...

 

"And that's a wrap! That was great, Baekhyun," Chanyeol grins as he turns off the camera, only to feel a weight come down on his arm. "Whoa there, looks like somebody had too much to drink."

 

Baekhyun just makes a soft grunt in response, unable to recall at all what just happened, and Chanyeol can't help but smile as he half-drags him towards his bed. It's a bit of a struggle since he's not exactly sober himself. "You'll have to stay overnight, I can't drop you home like this. I'll be on the couch if you need anything-"

 

"No," Baekhyun mumbles into the mattress, wrapping one leg tightly around Chanyeol. "Here."

 

"It's fine Baekhyun, one night sleeping on the couch won't kill me," Chanyeol laughs, but it's tinged with nervousness now.

 

"Stay here," Baekhyun repeats, louder now, pulling Chanyeol by the wrist until he lands unceremoniously next to him. "Better," Baekhyun smiles warmly, turning into Chanyeol's side, unaware of the flush spreading over Chanyeol's face. "You're warm."

 

"I can get you another blanket or something if you're feeling cold, Baekhyun."

 

"Can you stop being so formal?" Baekhyun snaps, sitting up slightly. "I know you like me. More than as a fan. It's pretty obvious."

 

Chanyeol just stares at him in silence for a moment, before speaking, very quietly this time. "So what's your answer?"

 

"Answer? You barely even know me, Chanyeol. My reviewer self is a persona. You don't like me for me, so I can't give you an answer."

 

The taller boy huffs, looking immensely hurt and flops down onto the bed. Baekhyun lowers his head next to him, and he can't help but think Chanyeol looks adorable with a pout on his face. "If you can't give me an answer, can you at least tell me what you think of me?"

 

And maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's Baekhyun's weariness, or maybe it's just the cute blush on Chanyeol's face, but Baekhyun says nothing. Instead, he cups the other's cheeks between his hands and kisses him.

 

It's been a long time since he'd kissed someone. It was back in college, the last time, with some guy he didn't even care about enough to learn his name. Makes sense, because the kiss that time had definitely not been this good.

 

Chanyeol was in shock for only a second before he started kissing back, and now he's taking the initiative, licking past the seam of Baekhyun's lips as his hands wander down to his waist. Baekhyun's own hands have gotten a life of their own, moving under Chanyeol's shirt to get a feel of those back muscles he had admired earlier. Chanyeol is hot - literally and figuratively, and he's very into Baekhyun. He's peppering kisses along Baekhyun's jawline when the shorter's eyelids flutter closed from pleasure and, despite his best efforts, stay that way due to exhaustion.

 

><

 

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up in bed alone, like always, but this is not his bed, and this is not his room. He has a killer headache, and his breath tastes disgusting, and he still feels a little disoriented as he makes a move to get up.

 

When he stands and sees Chanyeol sleeping away on the couch they had sat on last night, everything suddenly comes flooding back.

 

Immediately he's texting Jongdae, and before Chanyeol can wake up, he's bolted out the door, sliding into the car as soon as it pulls up with his shoes only half on his feet.

 

"Dude, what the fuck happened? I've never seen you send so many messages in such a short time, are you okay?"

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, faceplanting into the dashboard dramatically.

 

"Seriously, you look like shit. What happened?"

 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "I kissed him."

 

"You WHAT?" He doesn't have to look at Jongdae's face to know that his eyes are probably wide as saucers right now. "How did he react? Wait-" Jongdae stops. "You're covered in hickeys. Oh my God, I can't believe I had to leave my date in a hurry just because my best friend doesn't know how to deal with the morning after a one-night stand."

 

"No, we didn't do anything else we just... made out a bit and I was really drunk so I fell asleep-"

 

"Oh my God."

 

"- and then this morning he's sleeping on the couch, Jongdae! The couch!"

 

"Why are you freaking out about the couch, Baekhyun, that was just him being a gentleman," Jongdae says. "If I were you I'd be more concerned about the fact that falling asleep while you were making out probably didn't help his pride much."

 

"I was so drunk I couldn't- oh my God, the video." Baekhyun pulls out his phone and sure enough, the video had been uploaded last night, probably after Baekhyun had passed out. Chanyeol's tolerance had to be crazy high for him to be able to edit a video after all that, Baekhyun thinks, before realising the view count. The video had not been up for even half a day, and it's already well over a million. His videos rarely ever get that many in 2 months.

 

Holding his breath, he clicks on the video. Immediately the second-hand embarrassment begins to pour in as he sees himself, ranting and laughing and acting delirious, so different to his composed and snarky reviewer persona. He flinches when the him on-screen half drapes himself over Chanyeol, wondering how he'll ever get over this.

 

Whether it's a mistake or not to do so, he scrolls down to the comments. There's quite a bit of spam and shilling to wade through, but then Baekhyun starts to see them.

 

_Are you guys together? You're so cute!_

 

_We get it Chanyeol, you have a hot boyfriend while all the rest of us are gonna die alone, we get it._

 

_why do all the hot guys have to be gay istg_

 

Baekhyun stares at the comments for a second, then a minute. They have a few hundred likes each, some even breaching a thousand. Of course people would think they're a couple from the video. They look like one, for God's sake.

 

Once they're back at home Baekhyun goes straight to his room, landing face-first in bed and hoping that it swallows him up completely. There goes his YouTube credibility. One night of drunken foolishness and there goes years of hard work down the drain.

 

He sulks for an hour, maybe, and then starts thinking. What kind of jobs would take a dropout with no degree and no functional skills? He can edit videos damn well, and write pretty well too. That had to be worth something, right? Does IGN hire people like him?

 

The doorbell rings, and he physically groans. Jongdae had said he would have to go out again, and not to call him unless it was an actual emergency. This certainly felt like one to Baekhyun, but he's not so sure his roommate would agree.

 

Slowly, he opens the door, and the only reason he doesn't slam it shut again is that Chanyeol manages to stick his foot in the entrance just in time. "Baekhyun, I need to talk to you."

 

"Listen, Chanyeol, everything that happened yesterday was a mistake. Filming the video, drinking, everything that came after that - it shouldn't have happened." He says it firmly, but softens on seeing the disheartened look on Chanyeol's ever-expressive face. "Thank you for trying to help, but I don't think I'll be needing anymore."

 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, voice low and a little hoarse. "Please. Hear me out."

 

But he doesn't want to. He wants to close the door and keep it shut forever, but that sad look in Chanyeol's ridiculously round eyes is so heartbreaking that Baekhyun is left with no choice. He opens the door and Chanyeol walks straight in, past the living room and somehow straight into Baekhyun's bedroom.

 

"Chanyeol, please not in my room-"

 

"Yes, here. It has to be here. Did you notice anything about my room?" Baekhyun stays silent. "I modelled it after yours. You've always been my idol, Baekhyun. And not because of your snarky comments in your reviews, or your jokes, or your _persona_. It's because of you." He goes over to Baekhyun's SNES shelf, perusing for a second before pulling out a game. "You know the first video of yours I watched? It was the Earthbound review. I've felt this way ever since I saw it, because when you start talking about a game you love you always get this light in your eyes and I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever fucking seen." Baekhyun looks at him, shocked. "And I don't know why, but I wanted to see that light in your eyes when you look at me. At the start, when we met in the coffee shop, I wanted to be your friend, maybe. But then as we texted, as we met more and more, I realised that wasn't enough for me. I wanted more. Then when you said that stuff last night about me obviously liking you that way, it all just clicked and I thought yeah, this is what I've been feeling all along, isn't it?"

 

Baekhyun's frozen in one spot, unable to speak for a while. It would be nice, he can't deny it, for someone like Chanyeol to love him. But old habits die hard, and walls built up over years don't fall so easily. Not to mention Chanyeol's face will always remind him of the end of his career. After all that, he can't stop the words from leaving his lips. "But Chanyeol, you don't-"

 

"I don't know you, you're right," Chanyeol says. "But I want to, and I know you do too. Which is why I won't ask for your answer now, because I still have to win your heart over." Baekhyun looks down, and he can feel Chanyeol's stare burning into his scalp. "Think about it this way, in Zelda it takes 4 heart pieces to gain a heart, right?"

 

"5 in Twilight Princess, but yeah," Baekhyun says.

 

"Well that's what I'll have to do then. Open up your heart, piece by piece."

 

"Gosh, that's so romantic," a voice from the door says. It's Jongdae, still in his suit, with a much fancier dressed Minseok in tow.

 

"Your date?" Baekhyun mouths at him, and Jongdae just smiles smugly.

 

"Anyway, I'm sorry about upsetting the moment but Baekhyun, have you had a look at your analytics this morning?" Minseok asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head, slinking over to his computer and clicking away. He brings his hand to his mouth. He'd gained about 10,000 subscribers overnight. Going on the videos themselves, there were a lot of comments praising his work from new people, as well as a few loyal viewers mentioning that they're glad they got to see a new side of him. There's even been an increase in the number of Patreon supporters he has.

 

"Oh my God, Chanyeol," Baekhyun cries, running to Chanyeol and wrapping him in a hug that nobody was fully prepared for.

 

"We'll leave you guys to it," Minseok says, holding onto Jongdae's arm and pulling him away despite his protests.

 

"Thank you, Chanyeol, thank you!" Baekhyun laughs, and Chanyeol watches him in awe for a minute. "What?"

 

"The light. I saw it." Chanyeol says, as he picks up Baekhyun's hands in his own. "I'm guessing you'll want to collaborate more, so we'll be seeing each other more often."

 

Baekhyun nods. That doesn't sound like a bad deal at all.

 

"So will you, Baekhyun? Will you give me a chance to win you over?"

 

Baekhyun leans up onto his tiptoes, using Chanyeol's hands to balance himself. He whispers in his ear just before he goes to kiss him on the cheek, sober this time.

 

"I think you're already halfway there."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the vast majority of this fic between the hours of 11pm and 3am with my eyes fighting sleep to meet a deadline, so, I apologise if the characterisation isn't as fleshed out as I wanted it to be. I tried! Hope you enjoyed it regardless. Thanks to the original prompter on BAE whose prompt I adopted for this fic. Hope I at least somewhat provided what you asked for.
> 
> (T/N some edits were made in post on 171128 - typo fixing as well as a few added sentences and changes that I think suit the story better than what my half-asleep, anxious brain could come up with. Thanks for understanding!)


End file.
